The Prophecy Comes True  Luke & Percy
by KrispyLays
Summary: An alternate ending of the first book. One-sided Luke/Percy -Subject to revision-


***We do not own anything. All ownership goes to Rick Riordan. We just altered the ending scene to our liking.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Prophecy Comes True – Luke &amp; Percy<strong>_

_**Luke POV**_

"...Percy?" I stopped mutilating the practice dummy to look towards my hidden spectator, who I identified as Percy Jackson, the only known son of Poseidon.

"Umm, hey Luke, I was...uh...just taking a final look around and...Uh...I saw you sparing sooo...Um... the .." I smiled as he blushed, god he just looked so delectable. Man, what I'd do if he was mine...

I took off my thin armor and walked towards him, "So, what really brings you here?" I asked casually as I slung an arm around his shoulders, leading him to my duffel bag on the bench across the gym.

"Well, honestly, I was just walking around... thinking about how my world changed so much this year, I mean, just 8 months ago, I was going to Yancy Academy learning about how the civil war brought a change to mankind or some kind of shit like that. And now? I'm fighting off monsters and offering burnt food to the gods, which, mind you, are our parents." We chuckled as we made our way to the canteen.

"Really? Well, what about the campers? What do you think of us?" He thought a moment before looking at me with a bored face.

"...Specifically you mean you, right?" I laughed and threw a half-eaten apple at him, which he caught. Geez, way to ruin a guy's fun.

"Well, yeah. But, what do you think about me? I mean, am I mean, nice, jock, nerd...hot?" I laughed he got a bright red blush on his face.

"Hey, man, I'm just messing with ya, so, wanna go spar for the last time until next summer?" I saw his face light up, I knew it was an offer to good to pass up, you know, since last time I wiped the floor with his ass, but not literally, since I wouldn't want to waste a fine looking ass like that...

"Sure! Let's go!" He took my arm and we were off for the forest.

After that, we each got to set up the way we wanted, putting on armor, Percy borrowed mines, by the way, sharpening our swords, etc. Once we were done, a nymph came to us and told us we each had 35 minutes before the cleaning harpies came. Plenty of time.

So, when we were finally done, we faced each other, eye burning with determination.

"You ready?" I smirked as I heard a snort.

"Ready as you are hotshot."

I smirked and winked at him before lunging, "Then let's dance." And we fought.

It started off with me making the first swing, it was wide, making it look like I was open for an attack, but, when he went in, I ducked and swept his feet, just in time when he jumped to avoid me. His hand swung down to hit me with his sword, but I slid between his legs in time, although I swore I saw a small blush spreading around his face.

We turned at each other again, we walking in circles, eyes never leaving each other. I was glad to see he wasn't even sweating yet.

I went in again, swinging Backbiter quickly, just as he rolled out of the way, he got up again, just to doge once more as I came in with my furry of quick jabs, each leaving him to wince as each one got closer to his body.

Quickly, but smoothly, he rolled under me, attempting to hit me from behind, but, I was smarter than that, I turned and did a back flip, kicking him in the back in the process, and landed behind him. As he was about to attack me, I quickly used my technique to get him to lose the sword, as well as I threw my own sword next to me, and pinned him to the ground.

I smirked as he opened his eyes, blushing once he realized he was beneath me, with no way to escape, since I was stronger. I mentally laughed.

"L-Luke? Get off me!" He struggled for a moment, looking lost. But that's what made me even more aroused. I just love a good bottom that just is so clueless. Seeing the lost look, his half-hearted attempts to escape me, it turned me on. Even call me a sadist if you want.

"This, Percy, it what happens when you make me wait." I crashed my lips against his, and when that first moan was heard all hell broke loose.

He gasped, and that's when my tongue entered his mouth, battling his tongue for dominance. I won, ultimately, and I messaged every inch of his wondrous, moist cave. While doing so, I was enjoying his moans, _god_ they were turning me on even more. Dear Zeus, just let me fuck him already!

My mouth when down and started to lick and nibble at his neck, which turned into biting. I felt his hands weave their way through my hair, and I bit down, making him scream, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

I started to grind my hips against his, while getting his armor and shirt off, and sucking his nipple. messaging it with my tongue, when I was finished, i moved on to the other when and gave him the same treatment.

He grinded his hips against mines, I that felt _good_. My brain turned to mush, this felt better than any girl in the world could do to me. Being with guys was much more pleasurable.

When I felt my own shirt started being lifted up, I smirked down at little Percy who just smirked my way. I just chuckled and took off my armor and shirt, then proceeding to kiss my way down to his navel, where I dipped my tongue in. That earned me another pleasure filled scream. Heh, 10 points for me.

I made my way down to his pants, and I felt a growing erection, and smirked as I looked up and saw his eyes were stilled closed. Silently, still getting his jeans off, my other arm made its way to my discarded sword, Backbiter. Once I finally got his jeans and boxers off, I looked at him and smirked.

"Goodbye, princess." I saw the look of horror on his face as a pushed the sword into his stomach, then slowly pulled it out, inducing more pain on him. It was amusing seeing his face squint tightly in pain.

I got up on my feet and pulled my clothes back on and gathered my stuff. As I was about to leave I saw him reach for the river that was beside us.

I just snorted and continued walking. Backbiter had poison on it. There was only a slim chance for him to survive. Still, it was a waste to kill him. But, if he did survive. that just gives me another chance at him.

* * *

><p>Jasmin- Hey guys!<p>

Rick- Remember us?

Jasmin- So, I've just finished reading Percy Jackson, the first book, for the second time. What for? For its 1 year anniversary in my book shelf.

Rick- And...she got hooked on a-

Jasmine- YAOI PARING!

Rick- You can't say your surprised really.

Jasmin- ...True. The stories onesided Luke/Percy btw.

Rick- so, tell us what you think! We would love to know!

Jasmin- Please? Comment! Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Rick- You can criticize out writing all you want, but if you want to criticize on the yaoi and how the the paring is shit, then don't. If you do, you will be hated forever.

Rick- You will die a horrible death. You will eat cake, and choke. Your TV will not record your shows, Your cat will pee on your shoe!

Jasmin- So, please, don't flame us. Just give us tips to improve.


End file.
